Plain
by arraytime
Summary: Hermione Granger is being stalked.Draco wants her,but she gets away.Can she? Or Harry,or Ron is going to be by her side?


I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER STUFF!!! J.K ROWLING DOES, NOT ME!!!

This is Hermione's point of view in the sixth book,but has a twist to it.

__________________________________________________________

"No Harry you will get in trouble! You remember what happened third year right?" I said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"M'ione,you really worry to much ,I will be right back..." Harry smiled,and got under his invisibility cloak,and left to go to Hagrid's hut,with Ron,after school hours.

Suddely I felt a chill run down my spine.I turned around,and nobody was there.I bit my lip,and turned right right around,it was hours that they have left me at the common room,then I started to worry,and got out.

I was walking around silently,until,a cold breathe tickled my ear.

"Granger...?" I suddenly turned around,and saw who it was,my least favorite person in the whole world....Draco Malfoy.

I gave him a snarl."Malfoy?!" I said in a high whisper.I wanted Harry,or Ron to come to my rescue,but...no rescue came.

Draco just stood there,his eyes gleaming at me,like he was staring right through me."What do you want?" I backed up,hitting on of the portraits.

I said " Sorry "I said to the potrait, and the old man on the portrait fell back to sleep."Granger? Why are you in your school clothes still?" Malfoy finnaly said.

"Thats all you wanted from me?" "No....I'm just really curious,since...you know your up late...." He paused,he turned his head,and a sudden noise coming from the stairs.

"What is that?" He hushed."I don't know..." I lied,it was Harry and Ron fussing.

Draco sneered over the noise."It's annoying you know?" Draco said,leaned over to the rails.

I wanted to push him ,I didn't ,I wanted to go straight back to the common room.

As soon as I left Draco sneering,I opened the portrait wall,and climbed in,and Harry and Ron were fussing.

We were in the Common room,at last.

"What's up,with you M'ione? You looked tense..." Ron asked,worringly."I'm fine Ron...." I sat down."You were with Malfoy weren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes,how did you know?" I opened the Marauders Map."And...we saw him talking with you.." Harry half sneered."Oh-okay...well,I guess I have to be going." I stood up,but Ron caught my arm.

"No-no-no...what happened....we don't want you with Malfoy,Hermione." Ron said."Look,he scared me,and anyway,what ever happened in Hogsmeade was really weird,and also,nothing happen...I swear...I will not Malfoy touch me!" I said flatly,letting go of Ron's hand onto my arm.

Harry came close to me."M'ione...I don't want to loose you...okay?" Harry said.

I went up to the girls dorm,and got dressed in my pj's and fell asleep.

I got up,and saw Harry,and Ron,waiting for me in the common room,as always.

"Ehy,I think today,since we have break we can goto Hagrids hut!" Ron cheered.I smiled."Yeah-that would be nice..."

As soon we were done eating breakfast,we got onto Hogwarts Grounds.

"Ron! I'm telling you,Draco is up to something,I mean it look!" Harry waved the Marauders Map in front of Ron's face."Okay,okay,I get it Harry...Draco is coming...hold on..."

Draco was smiling at me,I merely looked away from the sight."Granger!? I thought,that last night you wouldn't be with your friends" Draco smirked at Harry and Ron."Stay away from her,Malfoy!" Harry defened me."She's a stupid mud-blood,and a git!" Draco spat.

I was clenching my teeth over the word of Mud-Blood."Draco leave her a alone will ya?" Ron shook his head.

Draco got close with Ron."Ha! you dare talk to me like that!" Draco grabbed his wand,and was saying a spell,but Ron was faster.

It was utterly amazing,Ron actually said "Expelliarmus!" and Draco's wand was hit down the snowy ground.

"You okay M'ione?" Ron asked,and I was drifted onto a day dream,Harry was real close to my face all of the sudden,and my face was hot.

Then...

"M'ione?" Harry asked.I snapped out of my day dream and woke up to reality."Yeah-I'm alright"

"I have a hunch he's getting to you M'ione..." Harry said.I gulped,Ron was biting his lip over the reaction of what I did.

We were getting close to Hagrids hut,until we made a complete stop,we were right in front of his door.

"Hermione....were concerned about you...I know it's been weird these past few years...but I want to find out if Draco did use that necklace to Katie Bell..." Harry was protesting."I know but..." Suddenly Hagrid opened his door,and smiled heartly to us.

"Ah! 'Arry,'On ,M'ione!!!" Hagrid hugged we went in to Hagrids hut,and he had just made hot coco.

"Care if' 'Ang join us?" Laughed heartly,Fang was drooling over Harrys pants...I merely giggled.

"Hagrid..." Harry put his cup of hot coco down."I wanted to know if you know the necklace-" Hagrid stopped dead on his tracks."Harry haven't I told ye' not to worry about tat Malfoy?" Hagrid raised his brows.

"Yes-but-" No...'Arry,you need to listen to me...'all ef 'ye,I don't want ye' behind,under his nose...okay?" I nodded quickly,Ron groaned,and rolled his eyes.

"Ye' promise me?" Hagrid said."Yes Hagrid...we promise..."

We got out of Hagrids hut,and we realized how late it was.

"Gosh! Harry! It's almost noon! We need to get moving!" Ron bellowed,we ran to the school as soon as we can to get lunch.

I sat down as quickly as possible,until Draco caught my eye.

"He's looking at you...huh?" Ginny asked,chowing down."Yeah..." I rolled my eyes,and I turned to Harry."He's looking at me again Harry...what should I do?"

Harry gulped."Uhm....uh!" he looked up,and saw Malfoy staring at me.

"Wait...I bet he's using you to be the next target!" Harry half-whispered."No! I don't think that Harry....I can defend my self."

"M'ione need you more than ever...I can't lose you,or the whole D.A. I just can't if he targets you,The D.A. Will be fuzzing."

I bit my lip,as soon as I heard that."Maybe we should hide...like last year.." I reassured him."Wait,scratch that last,we should hide in Hagrids hut."

"No...I can't afford that!" Harry said."Harry! I know that you need me...but I think-" Ron cut us off.

"Harry...I think what Hermione just said was brilliant!"

I half-smiled at Ron."Thank you!" I crossed my arms.I looked up again,and Draco wasn't there.

I tugged onto Harry's sleeve."What?" He sounded irrated.

"Malfoy is gone...LOOK!" I half-whispered.

"NO!" Harry finished eating,and left as soon as he could.

I stayed with Ron,and Ginny,just talking.

Then 15 minutes later I walked out of the Great Hall,and I heard Dumbledore whispering; "I can't believe Harry did that...I'm very...." He trailed off,when he was walking away.

I couldn't muster anything up before I went into the common room,and I saw Harry crying.

"Harry!" I sat next to him."Is it hurting....your scar?" I whispered."No...it's...I...I...almost killed Malfoy..." He looked up at me...

I hugged him quickly,I felt warmth with the hug...it was...different...it was longer than usual.

"Uhm.." I pulled away from him."I think it was a good thing...." I said.

"No! You don't understand M'ione! I ALMOST KILLED HIM!" He yelled at me.

I snarled."Harry! Be quiet!" Ron came in,and saw us."Oh-I get...you guy's want alone time...okay..." he walked up to the boy dorm,and I snarled.

"No! Ronald! It's not what it looks like!"

"You like him Hermione! I know it!" He called back,then I heard the boys dorm's door close,harshly.I sat down quickly,I was getting mad.

"You don't understand Hermione...I need you! Your the only one that has been with me through all of the problems,and I need your help...I can't let Draco touch you,or even Voldemort! I just can't!" He was sobbing now,his tears were falling from his eyes,it was horrible to watch him like this.

"Harry..." I paused.I was staring at him,and he was staring at me."Look,Harry-I can do that Occlumency..." I bit my lip.

"Why would you know my memories for? M'ione,I don't know if you know the spell." He reassured me."Oh I know the spell Harry...."

I grabbed my wand out of my jacket,and pointed at Harry's face."M'ione! WAIT!" I let my wand down for a moment."Harry...I want to know...what happend..." I said.

"Fine...but,don't get to...personal,about my memories." He smiled.I laughed."Whatever..."

"Legilimens!" I pointed into Harry's head.

The spell took me into a warp type magic,and sended me into Harry's past.

I opened my eyes,and saw Harry when he was 10,when he got his letter from Hogwarts,and I smiled,I turned around,and I saw his aunt,and his uncle,and his the looks of it,they weren't very pleased.

Then it changed when Harry was in Hogwarts ( First Year ),he was smiling at me.I was laughing really hard.

Then it changed again,where Harry in the hospital ( Second Year ) and Dobby showed up.

It changed again.I was grabbing onto Harry's hand.I was loving every moment of it also.I smiled at him,and he smiled back.( Third Year )

Then 4th year,we were at Cedric Diggory's Funeral.I was crying like mad,Harry was staying strong not to cry,but I saw a tear shed.

Then 5th year when Siruis died.

Then I opened my eyes again,and I was in the common room gasping.

"Ah!" Harry clinged onto his lighting bolt shaped scar,and was yelling. "M'ione...it's hurting..."

"Why?!" "Dunno...ah!" He fell onto the floor.I was getting really senstive,it felt like it was hurting me also.

"Harry! Please!" I was playing with his hair.I didn't notice this until Harry stopped yelling.

I was breathing heavily now,Harry was staring at me."M'ione...your playing with my hair...." He faked chuckled a little."Sorry Harry." I blushed.

"Don't worry about it..." He smiled at me,and I felt as though we were getting closer,I closed my eyes,and I heard a door open.

Harry,and I pulled away quickly.( We didn't kiss! )

"I gotta get some sleep Harry....good night!"

I walked away,and saw Ron,staring at me."I just don't understand M'ione..." He said,crossing his arms."What do you mean Ron?!" I said in a high whisper.I opened the girls dorm,but Ron caught it,and slammed it shut."You know exactly what I mean!"

"Ronald! He's my friend too,and I was helping him...leave me alone!" I felt uncontrolably mad."M'ione...I don't you near Harry!"

"Ron! How could you ever say that!" I yelled."Look Hermione! I mean it!" Suddenly my eyes were full with tears.

Ron turned away from me.I looked away,I bit my lip before entering the door,I opened it,I knew that Ginny would be asking questions.

"What happend?" Ginny asked."Look it was really nothing..." I wiped my tears away from my face real quick.

I sat down on the edge of my bad."Hermione...please tell me..."

"Fine.I was helping Harry,and then Ron got all...mad...I don't know why...but....he was acting all weird..." I confessed."My brother can be an arse sometimes..." Ginny admitted.I giggled.

After five minutes of giggling,I was thinking of Harry."Ginny..." I bit my lip,asking her."What do you think about Harry,and I?" I finnaly said.

Ginny's smile faded/"What do you mean?" "I mean like-going out-or dancing...or-"

"You and Harry? Hermione...you must be out of your brillant mind." She smiled."But,If you want me to hook up Harry for you,then that would be..." She paused.

"Would be?" I asked. "Well if you want me too..."

"Uhm-I'll have to think about it..." I took off my school robes,and put on my pj's,and fell asleep,dreaming.

____________________________________________________________________________

Please Review!!! I will be putting up a other chapter if you review!!! THANK YOU! : ]


End file.
